<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry To Bother You by MissMoochy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606163">Sorry To Bother You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy'>MissMoochy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Daredevil - All Media Types, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Gen, Minor Injuries, POV Matt Murdock, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FebuWhump 2021 Day 13: [Hiding Injury]</p><p>Matt hates making Foggy worry. So, he pretends he's okay. It's totally fine, he can handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry To Bother You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t feel like he was dying. He felt like he was dead already. A zombie, plodding mindlessly on the earth, barely noticing the strips of flesh that disconnected from its bulk. Matt made his way to work, each step aching. His hand gripped his cane and he accidentally walked into a few people, tripping over other pedestrians’ feet and loose paving stones. He was clumsy, uncoordinated. Not his usual self. But a solid week of patrolling was getting to him, grinding him down. Just last night, he’d been thrown down a set of stairs. He’d slid down, backwards, flat on his back and grasping for railings. His back ached terribly, he walked hunched, his arms pulled in tight to protect his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step dragged and every movement hurt. But he had to go to work, couldn’t leave Foggy in the lurch. Their partnership was so new, so fresh. It could make or break them. And Foggy needed him there, he couldn’t let his friend down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy. Whoa, you look shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt huffed out a laugh, although it made his ribs ache. “Yeah, thanks. I can always count on my best friend and his brutal honesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brutally honest, honestly brutal, it’s all good. Seriously though. Is everything okay? You don’t have bags under your eyes, you have suitcases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt rubbed his eyes tiredly. They did feel sore and the sensitive pads of his fingers could pick the faint swelling on one eye. He’d probably have an ugly purple bruise by the end of the day. He sighed, and slipped his sunglasses on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinking without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I know what that means!” Foggy crowed. “You were with a lady friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea was so ludicrous, Matt almost wanted to laugh again. Between starting a business and patrolling the streets at night, where would he find the time to enjoy a new relationship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have a coffee and perk up. We’ve got that meeting at eleven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt passed Foggy and fell into a chair. He groaned a little as the back of the chair pressed on fresh bruises, but he was quiet and Foggy didn’t pick up on it. “Don’t remind me. I feel grossly unprepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” And that one word was so soft, so considerate, so Foggy Nelson, that Matt blinked back tears. Perhaps it was the vulnerability of being in physical pain or just knowing that Foggy cared. Either way, he was grateful that his glasses masked the moisture in his eyes. Foggy dropped down in the chair beside him and rubbed Matt’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re worrying about nothing. You’re Matt Murdock, you got this. Like in college. We’d have a test and you’d be freaking out, and then, when they’d hand us back our papers, who had the top score every time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t every time...,” Matt groused, but he was smiling. Foggy sounded so confident, so unworried, that it was easy to believe him. To trick yourself into relinquishing your cynicism and instead, clinging to the faith that maybe things would be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>